


Dust To Dust

by Minttulatte



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Origin Story, Post-Apocalypse, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25527448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minttulatte/pseuds/Minttulatte
Summary: A drabble of a old AU story idea where Earth's Source of Magic gets stolen by a group of bad guys from another world. They use a portal do it and as they do, Lily, James and their mysterious classmate Chloe gets sucked into it as well. They end up into a destroyed city called Anhala from where the journey to get back home begins. Slight Jily. Apocalypse AU.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, James/Lily
Kudos: 2





	Dust To Dust

_Hi guys! I found some old drabbles for ideas that I was gonna write for Jily once, and liked the ideas so much that I decided to share them with you. This one eventually transformed into a different story and for another fandom and the dying world concept was used throughout the story._

_This first one was a part of a AU where the bad guys stole a magical Source of Magic from Earth and Lily and James ends up getting sucked into their world along with one of the Guardians of the Source who were on Earth to protect the said source. The bad guys’ world was dying due to their source being destroyed by a crazy high priestess’ delusions 700 years ago and the bad guys in the present wanted to save it with any means necessary from the demise that was waiting for them. They decided to steal a source from another world and chose Earth. Lily and James has to find their way back home before the world begins to affect them and their magic, so they go on a journey to reach the last fortress of the human race in order to do so. They do eventually get back home before James loses his life._

_Harry Potter doesn’t belong to me. It belongs to J.K. Rowling. Only the storyline, the world of Cosmos and the OC character Chloe/Azalea are mine._

**”Dust To Dust”**

_The City of Anhala_

_Year: ??_

Lily Evans shivered as she woke up. She felt a cold, hard floor under her back. She rolled over on her stomach and cursed – her left arm was numb. Apparently she had slept on it. She sighed and looked around in her new envinronment.

She was in a dimly lit room. On the other side there was a dust covered pedestal and the wall behind it had a cloth with a very weird, unfamiliar symbol on it. Lily also noticed the room had benches everywhere – some were still standing while others where in pieces on the floor or they had just fallen over. The carpet on the floor smelt very bad and it had mold and dust on the surface as well as mushrooms growing on top of it.

Lily stood up while feeling disgusted due to the smell of the rotten carpet on the floor and decided to go outside before she began feeling sick.

As she got outside, she wasn’t sure what she had been expecting to see there but it certainly wasn’t what she did see. She was looking at an abandoned, destroyed city that was mostly covered in a shining white substance that Lily assumed to be snow. Some of the buildings were still standing while others were not. Some had collapsed years ago and others had no windows left. Lily also noticed, while she walking down a street in the middle of the ruins, that there were signs that something bad had happened. She couldn’t help but wonder what had happened to this city.

_It must’ve happened a long, long time ago_ , Lily thought as she walked past an overgrown tree and rusty road signs towards the river in the distance. She saw a railway bridge standing in the river, and parts of it had collapsed years ago. She also noticed that parts of the train also hang over what was left of the said bridge. The other end of the bridge was buried into a pile of the snow looking white substance in the distance.

”Earth is going to become like this eventually”, said a voice from behind Lily, who turned around to see Chloe and James standing there.

”What do you mean, Chloe?” Lily asked Chloe while she wondered why James looked so pale and tired. ”Or is that even your real name?” she added.

”Azalea Jing Anhala”, Chloe introduced herself. ”And this town here is where I’m from.”

”What the hell?” Lily asked, shocked. Chloe was from another world?!

Chloe – ah, Azalea – nodded. ”It’s been about 700 years since the Source of Magic in this world was destroyed by our delusional high priestess”, she began. ”I prayed every day for the salvation to come when it all escalated into a full civil war and this town was one of the many that fell during those days. Eventually our goddess Floralys Cosmos appeared before me and marked me as the guardian of Earth’s Source of Magic. That’s how me and my brother Zack – whom you know as Gary – ended up into your world.”

”Why aren’t we aware of this goddess?” James asked quietly.

_I wonder what’s wrong with him?_ Lily wondered as James sat down on a broken piece of a stone fence nearby.

”Floralys Cosmos doesn’t want all the worlds to know about her existence. My world was the exception as she built this world for us to live in. This goddess is the one who channels all magic in the universe through the Sources and some people will be chosen to carry this power as theirs if the goddess sees them worthy enough”, Azalea answered. ”However, if the Source is destroyed, people carrying the power will perish along with the crystal. This white substance everywhere is actually the crystallized souls of the people who has lost their magic and eventually also their lives”, she continued.

Lily shivered. The substance that she had assumed to be snow was actually human beings?! It was such a scary thought. What if everyone in her own world was turning into this substance right now?

”Everyone’s in trouble back home?” James whispered just as horrified as Lily felt.

”Very much”, Azalea confirmed. ”It will take some time but people furthest away from the Source will lose their magic first, and then their life and they turn into crystallized souls and so on. People living closest to the crystal will survive longer but their fate is the same.”

”We need to go back and fast”, Lily said. ”And bring that crystal with us, Azalea!”

”Earth’s Source was stolen so this world can be saved”, Azalea went on. ”It has taken decades, maybe even generations to collect enough magic power to open the portal to Earth’s Source…” she mumbled and began walking in circles, mumbling inaudibly in a language that Lily couldn’t understand.

”Lily…” James said quietly.

”Are you alright, James?” Lily asked and sat next to him.

”When I came here, this world sucked all of my magic away…” he answered quietly and shivered.

”No…” Lily whispered, horrified. ”We gotta get you back home and quick!”

”I don’t know if we can be fast enough to succeed at that. I feel like I get weaker and weaker as time goes on. I might die out here.”

”I won’t let that happen, James, we will go home together”, Lily said and put her head against his shoulder.

James smiled. ”I thought you didn’t care about me at all.”

”I care about you more than you know, James”, Lily told him and stroked his back with her hand.

James smiled to her and put his arm around Lily’s shoulders. She buried her face into his neck. She couldn’t believe there was a dark cloud over them just when they had just began to get really, really close. Lily had always thought that he would never want someone like her but he had proven her wrong multiple times. Before they got sucked into the portal along with Azalea, the Source and the unfamiliar thieves, Lily and James had had an argument over something pointless that shouldn’t have even been an issue and now there was a possibility that she could lose him forever? She wasn’t going to live with that.

_I will do my best to save him_ , Lily thought.

”Okay, lovebirds”, said Azalea. ”We’re going to my apartment so I can look at a map of this world.”

”What do you have in mind?” James asked.

”I’m going to find you two clothes to hide the fact that you’re from another world. And then we will go to the capital city, where I think the Source has been taken to.”

”What, you don’t remember where to go without a map?” teased James.

”No, I do not. I’ve been away for far too long to remember”, Azalea calmly said.

_So here it is. After this scene they would start the journey and walk through the fields of the crystallized souls on their way to the capital city where the Source from Earth was taken. They would kick bad guys’ ass and reopen the portal to get back home._


End file.
